Zweiter Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg
}} Der Zweite Galaktische Bürgerkrieg war als Zweiter Corellianischer Aufstand ein zunächst lokaler Konflikt zwischen der Galaktischen Allianz und dem Planeten Corellia, der 40 NSY bis 41 NSY stattfand. Im Verlauf eines Jahres weitete sich der Konflikt auf die gesamte Galaxis aus und endete schließlich in einem Krieg zwischen der Galaktischen Allianz unter dem selbsternannten Sith-Lord Darth Caedus (ehemals Jacen Solo), der Confederation, der so genannten Jedi-Koalition und einigen anderen Parteien wie den Mandalorianern. Mit der Schlacht von Shedu Maad, dem Tod Darth Caedus' und der Wiedervereinigung der Galaktischen Allianz unter der neuen Staatschefin Natasi Daala wurde der Konflikt schließlich beendet.}} Verlauf Zweiter Corellianischer Aufstand Vier Jahre nach Beendigung der Krise um das Dunkle Nest der Killiks und des Schwarmkrieges befand sich die Galaxis in einer Zeit relativer Ruhe. Doch immer größere Spannungen zwischen der Galaktischen Allianz und dem stets um seine eigene Unabhängigkeit bemühten Corellia eskalierten schließlich. Die Corellianer, die sich bereits viel Unmut zuzogen, da sie aus den Folgen des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges Profit geschlagen hatten, rüsteten militärisch wieder auf und verstießen damit gegen Gesetze der Allianz. Als sich der Planet zudem für unabhängig erklärte intervenierte die GA schließlich. Staatschef Cal Omas ließ eine Flotte unter Admiral Matric Klauskin in das corellianische System eindringen, um dort die Premierministerin Aidel Saxan festzusetzen. Dies sollte ein Jedi-Kommandoteam unter Jaina Solo und anderen Rittern sicherstellen. Doch die so genannte Operation Roundabout scheiterte und die Flotte Klauskins wurde zum Rückzug gezwungen. In einer Blitzentscheidung ließ der Admiral Tralus erobern; um einen Brückenkopf im System zu etablieren. Infolgedessen kam es zu Kämpfen bei Tralus, an denen unter anderem Han Solo und Wedge Antilles - beide alte Helden der Rebellion und gebürtige Corellianer - auf Seiten ihrer Landsleute teilnahmen. Dadurch kam es, dass Solo wie auch Antilles von der Galaktischen Allianz als Verräter betrachtet wurden. Leia Organa Solo sah sich in dieser Zeit gezwungen, einen schmalen Grat zu gehen zwischen der Loyalität gegenüber dem Jedi-Orden und der Liebe zu ihrem Mann. Als auf der Toryaz-Station außerhalb Kuats Verhandlungen zwischen Corellia, vertreten durch seine Premierministerin Aidel Saxan, und der Galaktischen Allianz, unter Oberbefehlshaber Gilad Pellaeon, angestrebt wurden, kam es zu einem Mordanschlag. Premierministern Saxan starb dabei und Thrackan Sal-Solo, der Cousin Han Solos, trat ihre Nachfolge an. Die Grenzen zwischen den Konfliktparteien verhärteten sich dadurch. Die Garde der Galaktischen Allianz Im weiteren Verlauf des Konflikts verschärften sich die Gegensätze zwischen Corellia und der Galaktischen Allianz noch stärker. Die Corellianer erhielten als von einer galaktischen Großmacht unterdrücktes Volk schnell viel Sympathie in der Bevölkerung; was auch durch den harten politischen Kurs Staatschef Omas' gegenüber Corellia begründet war. Auch die Gründung der Garde der Galaktischen Allianz schürte offenen Unmut in der Bevölkerung; viele bezichtigten die Regierung, Methoden anzuwenden, wie sie im alten Imperium üblich waren. Denn mit der GGA wurde eine Art Geheimpolizei erschaffen, die im Verlauf des Konflikts zu einem persönlichen Machtinstrument Jacen Solos werden sollte. Blutlinien Attentat auf Thrackan Sal-Solo Nachdem Thrackan Sal-Solo auf seinen Cousin und Intimfeind Han Solo ein Kopfgeld ausgehängt hatte, wurden viele alte Prämienjäger auf den Plan gerufen; darunter auch Boba Fett. Dieser nahm den Kontrakt jedoch nur an, weil er wusste, dass er bei der Jagd auf Solo seine Tochter Aylin Vel finden würde, die er seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Auf Corellia selbst wurde Fett schließlich von Dur Gejjen, dem Anführer der Demokratischen Allianz Corellias, angeworben, Sal-Solo zu töten. Durch diverse Umstände kam es schließlich dazu, dass Fett gemeinsam mit Han Solo - der Person, die er über Jahrzehnte gejagt hatte - den Anschlag auf Sal-Solo ausführte. Han Solo tat sich mit Fett zusammen, weil er es Leid war, mitansehen zu müssen, wie ein Blutsverwandter von ihm, die Galaxis weiter ins Unglück stürzte. Der Anschlag glückte und Thrackan Sal-Solo starb schließlich. Corellia war damit kurzzeitig destabilisiert. Die Confederation und der Staatsstreich Lehnübersetzung aus Exile ("General Turr Phennir, Supreme Commander of the Confederation military. At your service.") thumb|left|[[Han Solo|Han und Leia Solo - Verbannte der Galaktischen Allianz.]] Die offene Sympathie vieler Welten zu Corellia schlug - auch durch den Anschlag auf Sal-Solo und dessen Vorgänger - schließlich vielfach in offene Anteilnahme um und mehrere Planeten erklärten ihren Austritt aus der Galaktischen Allianz; darunter Bothawui, Adumar, Fondor und Bespin. Sie schlossen sich mit Corellia zu einer Konföderation zusammen. Eine der ersten Handlungen der neuen Confederation war die Ernennung eines militärischen Oberbefehlshabers, des ehemaligen imperialen Generals Turr Phennir. Die Galaxis begann - wie rund sechzig Jahre zuvor - erneut auf einen totalen Krieg zuzusteuern. Staatschef Omas, der einen solchen Krieg vermeiden wollte, traf sich daher im Geheimen mit Vertretern der Confederation bei Vulpter im Tiefkern, um einen bewaffneten Kampf noch zu vermeiden. Jacen Solo, dem Omas einst selbst die Kontrolle über die Garde der Galaktischen Allianz'' übertragen hatte, überführte Omas jedoch und bezichtigte diesen des Verrats an der Allianz. Mittels einer Lücke in der Verfassung und der Berufung auf zweifelhafte Notstandsgesetze gelang es Solo die Macht auf sich zu vereinen. Gemeinsam mit Admiral Cha Niathal, der neuen Oberkommandierenden der Verteidigungsstreitkräfte der Galaktischen Allianz, wurde er Co-Staatschef der Allianz und forcierte den offenen Kampf mit der Confederation. Was als lokaler Konflikt mit Corellia begann entwickelte sich nun zu einem Krieg zwischen der Galaktischen Allianz und der Confederation. Die Erschaffung von Darth Caedus Lehnübersetzung aus Revelation ("I'm a Sith Lord.") thumb|right|Luke Skywalker rächt sich an Lumiya. Jacen Solo wurde seit Beginn des Konflikts von der Dunklen Lady Lumiya beeinflusst. Nachdem er auf einer Asteroidenbasis, die einst dem Sith-Lord Darth Vectivus gehörte, die junge Jedi Nelani Dinn getötet hatte, verschrieb er sich Lumiyas Schule und wurde schließlich von ihr in den Lehren der Sith unterwiesen. Als seine letzte Prüfung, sein Aufstiegsritus in die die Reihen der Sith, sollte er etwas opfern, was ihm sehr lieb war. Zunächst befürchtete Solo, dass es sich hierbei um seine Tochter Allana und deren Mutter Tenel Ka handeln könnte. Währenddessen fand Jacens Tante Mara Jade Skywalker heraus, dass Lumiya noch am Leben war. Aus Angst, dass die Sith-Lady eine Gefahr für ihre Familie darstellen könnte, begann sie eine Jagd auf Lumiya. Trotz heftiger Wunden, die sie sich während einer ersten Begegnung mit der Sith auf dem Mond Hesperidium zuzog, folgte Mara weiterhin den Spuren Lumiyas. Nachdem sie von ihrem Sohn erfuhr, dass Jacen eine Verbindung zur Sith hatte, stellte sie diesen zur Rede und wollte ihn wieder zur lichten Seite bekehren. Doch als sich Solo ihrer Worte verwehrte, wurde ihr klar, dass er unrettbar der Dunklen Seite verfallen war. Er war zu gefährlich geworden, um am Leben gelassen zu werden. Mara verfolgte Jacen bis nach Hapes und nach einem Raumkampf zwischen beiden endeten sie Kavan im Hapes-Cluster. Dort gelang es Jacen schließlich, seine Tante mit einem vergifteten Pfeil zu töten. Alle Hinweis auf den Täter deuteten zunächst auf Lumiya. Diese wurde von Jedi-Meister Luke Skywalker, der in Trauer um seine Frau einer kurzfristigen Raserei verfiel, in einem Duell getötet. Es blieb unbekannt, welche Absichten die Dunkle Lady der Sith verfolgte. Skywalker nahm an, dass Lumiya ihn und seine Familie terrorisieren und auseinanderreißen wollte und sie am eskalierenden Konflikt nicht unschuldig war. Dies entsprach auch teilweise der Wahrheit, hatte Lumiya beispielsweise die Bothaner durch gezielte Falschinformationen in den Krieg mit der Galaktischen Allianz gezogen. Jacen Solo selbst gab sich im Lauf der Ereignisse um Mara Jade Skywalkers Tod den Sith-Namen Darth Caedus und begann im Geheimen damit, gegen den Jedi-Orden vorzugehen, den er als hinderlich für seine Pläne ansah, der Galaxis wieder Frieden und Ordnung für sich und seine Familie - Allana und Tenel Ka - zu bringen.Opfer Wachsende Spannungen mit den Jedi Lehnübersetzung aus Revelation ("She vowed to kill me in front of witnesses in the Senate lobby.") Seit seinem Staatsstreich gegen Cal Omas waren die Beziehungen zwischen dem neuen Co-Staatschef Jacen Solo und dem Jedi-Orden sehr gespannt. Der Orden sah die fragliche Machtübernahme eines ihrer ehemaligen Ordensbrüder mit Misstrauen. Die Jedi beteiligten sich daher nur widerwillig an der Schlacht von Kuat. Die Werftwelt Kuat wurde aufgrund ihrer Schiffsproduktion zu einem Zankapfel zwischen der Confederation und der GA. Die Jedi sollten helfen, diesen tagelangen Kampf zu beenden. Als Luke Skywalker, der die Jedi-Einheiten vor Ort kommandierte, jedoch erfuhr, dass sein Sohn Ben von Jacen auf ein Attentat gegen den unter Hausarrest stehenden Cal Omas gehetzt wurde, um den ehemaligen Staatschef aus dem Weg zu räumen, zog Skywalker sämtliche Jedi von Kuat ab und flog nach Kashyyyk. Dort wollte er die mächtigen Wookiees dazu bringen, sich von Solo abzuwenden. Daraufhin drangen auf Befehl des Co-Staatschefs Soldaten der Garde der Galaktischen Allianz in den Tempel auf Ossus ein, um die Jedi angeblich vor feindlichen Kräften zu schützen, aber in Wahrheit die anwesenden Padawane und Jünglinge als Geiseln zu nehmen, um den Jedi-Rat erpressen zu können. Schlacht von Kashyyyk thumb|left|Luke Skywalker flieht aus den brennenden Wäldern Kashyyyks. Auf Kashyyyk traten währenddessen die Wookiees im Felsenrat zusammen, um zu diskutieren, ob man sich der Galaktischen Allianz oder der Confederation anschließen sollte. Die Debatten dauerten bereits lange an und behandelten die veränderte Situation nach der Machtübernahme Jacen Solos. Leia und Han Solo, die sich inzwischen vollständig von der Allianz losgesagt hatten, waren daher auf Kashyyyk anwesend, um die Wookiees dazu zu bewegen, sich von der GA zu trennen, die zu jener Zeit zum Machtmittel ihres Sohnes verkommen war. In die Debatte platzten schließlich Luke Skywalker und die Flotte Jacen Solos. Die Situation eskalierte, als Solo befahl, die Wookiees für ihren Verrat an der Allianz (da sie die gesuchten Han und Leia Solo beherbergten) zu bestrafen, indem Kashyyyk niedergebrannt werden sollte. In der darauf eskalierenden Schlacht trafen Raumstreitkräfte der Galaktischen Allianz und der Wookiees aufeinander. Später erschienen mehrere Flottenverbände der Confederation auf dem Schlachtfeld und unterstützten die Wookiees erfolgreich. Die Allianz zog sich zurück. Luke Skywalker traf während der Schlacht mit seinem Neffen Jacen an Bord dessen Flaggschiff Anakin Solo aufeinander und ein Duell zwischen den beiden entbrannte. Solo, der inzwischen als Darth Caedus zu einem Sith-Lord aufgestiegen war, hatte Skywalkers Sohn Ben entführt, um ihn zu seinem Sith-Schüler zu machen. Der erste Schritt dazu sollte Bens Formung in der Umklammerung des Schmerzes sein; einer Foltermethode der Yuuzhan Vong. Damit war den Jedi klar geworden, dass Solo der Dunklen Seite verfallen war. Der Neue Jedi-Orden sagte sich von der Galaktischen Allianz los, flüchtete aus den Tempeln auf Coruscant, Ossus und anderen Welten und begann sich zu verstecken. Die Jedi würden, so Luke Skywalker, erst wieder in die Allianz zurückkehren, wenn Jacen Solo aus seinem Amt als Staatschef entfernt worden wäre.InfernoRevelation Jedi-Widerstand Übersetztes Zitat aus Zorn ("Care to surrender, Colonel Solo?" - "Not to a traitor.") thumb|right|Der [[Dunkler Lord der Sith|Dunkle Lord Caedus auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht.]] Als sich die Jedi nach ihrer Flucht auf dem Waldmond Endor eine neue Basis einrichteten, reifte der Plan, gegen Solo vorzugehen. Die Jedi seien zwar keine Attentäter, aber Hüter des Lichts und als solche müssten sie Jacen Solo, der der Dunklen Seite verfallen war, mit allen Mitteln entgegentreten, ihn nötigenfalls sogar töten. Zur gleichen Zeit wurde Allana, Jacen Solos Tochter und die Thronerbin des Hapes-Konsortium, von ihrem Vater entführt, um sie vom Zugriff der Jedi, denen Allanas Mutter Tenel Ka freundlich gesonnen war, zu schützen. Die Jedi wiederum machten die Befreiung Allanas zu einem ihrer Hauptziele, um damit die Hapaner auf ihre Seite zu ziehen und von der Galaktischen Allianz und Solo zu entfremden. Kyle Katarn und einigen weiteren Jedi gelang es, Solo zu verwanzen. Dadurch konnten die Jedi jede Position Solos in Erfahrung bringen, so lange man sich innerhalb der Sendereichweite der Wanze befände. Kurz nach dem Zwischenfall in der Unterstadt Coruscants wurde der selbsternannte Sith-Lord Caedus von Admiral Niathal darüber informiert, dass der neue corellianische Premierminister Sadras Koyan zur Allianz überlaufen wolle. Caedus traf sich daraufhin an Bord der Anakin Solo im offenen Raum zwischen Corellia und Coruscant mit einer kleinen corellianischen Flotte unter Captain Hoclaw. Solo fand schnell heraus, dass die corellianischen Schiffen größtenteils nur aus Raumern bestanden, die mit kaum mehr als einer Rumpfbesatzung bemannt waren. Da Hoclaw zudem nur auf Zeit zu spielen schien, wurde Caedus misstrauisch. Kurz danach traf eine größere corellianische Streitmacht an den Koordinaten ein und eröffnete das Feuer auf die Anakin Solo. Caedus ließ daraufhin die Zweite Flotte der Galaktischen Allianz zu seinen Koordinaten springen, um den Corellianern zu begegnen. Doch plötzlich, mitten im Gefecht, zerstörte ein gewaltiger Energiestrahl einen Großteil der Zweiten Flotte; zerstörte auch das Flottenflaggschiff und tötete Admiral Limpan. Die angerichteten Verheerungen ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass die Centerpoint-Station nach ihrer vorläufigen Deaktivierung zu Beginn des Jahres wieder flott gemacht worden war. Die Station besaß wieder beträchtliches Bedrohungspotenzial. Dass die Corellianer jedoch allein handelten, äußerte sich darin, dass General Phennir Corellia mit einem Embargo seitens der Confederation behängte. Schlacht von Centerpoint-Station thumb|left|Die Centerpoint-Station - Ziel der Jedi und der Allianz. Bei der reaktivierten Centerpoint-Station im Corellia-System kam es kurz darauf zu einem erneuten Auftreffen zwischen Allianz und Confederation. Caedus hatte seine Flotte nach Corellia beordert, um die Station in Besitz zu nehmen. Mit einem solchen Machtinstrument hätte Solo die Revolte der Confederation niedergeschlagen. Die Centerpoint-Station konnte jedoch unter Mitwirkung des jediverbündeten Spions und Wissenschaftlers Toval Seyah während der Schlacht zerstört werden, um sie dem Zugriff Caedus' zu entziehen. Ein Jedi-Einsatzteam um Luke und Ben Skywalker, Leia und Han Solo sowie weiteren Jedi drang während der Schlacht erfolgreich in die Anakin Solo ein und befreite Allana. Luke Skywalker und seinem Sohn Ben gelang es, Caedus lange genug abzulenken, damit die Solos mit Allana flüchten konnten. Trotz herber Verluste innerhalb der Allianzstreitkräfte war die Mission für Caedus zumindest ein Teilerfolg. Die von der Centerpoint-Station ausgehende Gefahr war durch die Zerstörung der Anlage ein für alle Mal gebannt; auch wenn Caedus die Macht des Alienkonstrukts nicht für sich nutzen konnte. Doch als er von der Flucht seiner Tochter erfuhr, tötete er in einem Augenblick der Wut die befehlstreue Leutnant Tebut und schuf damit einen Zustand der Angst zwischen sich und den Allianzsoldaten, den er nie wieder negieren würde können. Imperiale Involvierung Aufgrund der Verluste in den zurückliegenden Schlachten bei Kuat, Kashyyyk und der Centerpoint-Station bat Darth Caedus, der sich nun auch in der Öffentlichkeit so zu nennen begann, das Restimperium um Hilfe in Form von frischen Truppen und Kriegsschiffen. Großadmiral Gilad Pellaeon war nach seinem Rücktritt als Oberkommandierender des Militärs der Galaktischen Allianz wieder ins Imperium zurückgekehrt. An ihn richtete sich Caedus' Bitte, doch Pellaeon, der seit Thrawns Zeit den Anhängern der Dunklen Seite misstraute, verweigerte diese Hilfe. Caedus, der dies erwartet hatte, schickte seinen Protegé - die ehemalige Jedi und nun geheime Sith-Schülerin Tahiri Veila - nach Bastion, um dort dem Restimperium ein Angebot zu unterbreiten. Im Tausch für Borleias und Bilbringi sollte das Imperium seine Flotte mit der von Caedus vereinigen. Pellaeon überließ die Wahl dem Rat der Moffs. Dieser stimmte dafür und er willigte schließlich unter Applaus der Moffs ein. Pellaeon fügt eine imperiale Flotte unter seinem Kommando, die er vom Turbulent-Klasse-Sternzerstörer Bloodfin aus führte, Jacen Solos Armada hinzu. Im Geheimen kontaktierte der Großadmiral daraufhin eine alte Bekannte, falls die Dinge nicht so verlaufen sollten, wie er sie erwartet hätte. Kurz darauf kehrte Admiral Daala auf die Bildfläche zurück. Schlacht von Fondor Lehnübersetzung aus Revelation ("You can't stop now." - " I've accepted Fondor's surrender.") thumb|right|Jägerkämpfe über Fondor. Die Flotten griffen schließlich die konföderierte Werftwelt Fondor an, um die Confederation vom Schiffnachschub abzuschneiden. Die Flotten Darth Caedus', Cha Niathals und Gilad Pellaeonn durchbrachen nach und nach den Verteidigungsgürtel Fondors. Während der Schlacht kam es jedoch zum Bruch zwischen Caedus und Niathal, die im Geheimen bereits seit einiger Zeit mit Skywalkers Jedi in Verhandlungen stand, da sie sich mit Caedus' willkürlichem Kommando, das bereits Tausende das Leben kostete, nicht arrangieren konnte und wollte. Der Bruch gescha als die Fondorianer – gegen Zusicherung einiger Vergünstigungen, die sie beim Wiedereintritt in die Galaktische Allianz erhielten – kapitulierten. Caedus verweigerte die Kapitulation; trotz des geringen Blutzolls, der dadurch entstanden wäre, befahl er, dass die Flotte weiterkämpfen solle. Nun war es Niathal, die den Befehl verweigerte und drohte Caedus' militärischen Rang als Colonel der Garde der Galaktischen Allianz, als erloschen anzusehen und er somit keine Befehlsgewalt mehr hätte. Als Admiral habe sie die Befugnis dazu. Caedus erklärte Niathal daraufhin zur Verräterin und sich zum alleinigen Staatschef der Galaktischen Allianz. Er rief alle loyalen Schiffskapitäne auf, die Schlacht weiter zu bestreiten. Nun war es Großadmiral Pellaeon, der sich Solos Befehl widersetzte und wies die imperialen Schiffe an, den Befehlen Niathals zu folgen. Für diese Tat sollte er nur kurz darauf durch einen Blasterschuss in die Brust, ausgeführt von Tahiri Veila, sterben. Sein Tod markierte den Wendepunkt der Schlacht. Der Rat der Moffs, der mit Pellaeons politischen Kurs nicht übereinstimmte, führten die Schlacht an Caedus' Seite weiter. Die Sternzerstörer begannen, nun unter dem Kommando von Moff Quille, ihre Wende und steuerten nun direkt den Teil der Flotte an, der Niathal treu war. In jenem Moment sprang jedoch eine unbekannte Armada aus dem Hyperraum. Alte Sternzerstörer der Venator- und ''Victory''-Klasse, Kreuzer, Fregatten und andere Einheiten griffen ins Geschehen ein; angeführt von der Schimäre, Pellaeons altem Flaggschiff. Admiral Daala und die Maw Irregular Fleet betraten das Schlachtfeld. Pellaeon hatte Daala einige Zeit vor seiner Ermordung kontaktiert und um Rückendeckung gebeten, falls Solo ihn hintergehen sollte, was auch eintrat. thumb|left|[[Maw Irregular Fleet|Daalas Flotte interveniert.]] Während Daalas Flotte die Einheiten Darth Caedus' zum Rückzug zwang, enterten die von Daala angeheuerten Mandalorianer unter Boba Fett Pellaeons vorheriges Kommandoschiff Bloodfin und töteten mehrere Moffs. Der Bruch zwischen Caedus und Niathal wurde ultimativ, als die Mon Calamari sich mit Fondor verbündete und dort ihre Exilregierung der Galaktischen Allianz installierte. Caedus kehrte in Folge der Schlacht nach Coruscant zurück und erklärt sich zum einzig rechtlichen Staatschef. Jagd auf Darth Caedus Durch das Bündnis mit der Galaktischen Allianz legitimiert fühlend, drang das Imperium 41 NSY in das Roche-System ein. Die Verpinen hatten zuvor mit den Mandalorianern unter Boba Fett ein Bündnis geschlossen, das ihnen Schutz bringen sollte. Da sich die Mandalorianer aber als Feinde des Bündnisses aus Imperium und Galaktischer Allianz erwiesen, wurden die Verpinen als ebensolche angesehen. Die Imperialen griffen mit starken Flottenverbänden, angeführt vom Supersternzerstörer Dominion, das System an. Fett, seine mandalorianischen Kommandos und die Verpinen-Armee gingen gegen die Sturmtruppen vor, konnten aber nicht gewinnen. Jaina Solo, die sich Fett kurz zuvor als Lehrling verpflichtete, um ihren gefallenen Bruder Jacen notfalls töten zu können, gelang auf Fetts Drängen als eine der wenigen die Flucht vom Hauptasteroiden Nickel One. Währenddessen richteten sich die flüchtigen Jedi, die ihre Basis auf Endor in Gefahr sahen, auf dem Planeten Shedu Maad ein, in den Vergänglichen Nebeln des Hapes-Clusters. Dort wurde in einer Versammlung der Jedi-Meister um Luke Skywalker und der Solo-Familie die Vorgehensweise gegen den Sith-Lord Darth Caedus forciert. Die einzige Möglichkeit, um der Galaxis Frieden zu bringen, sei der Mord an Caedus, dem Staatschef der Galaktischen Allianz. Man rechtfertigte diesen Entschluss mit moralischen Gründen; dass man keinen Staatschef, sondern einen Despoten und Anhänger der Dunklen Seite töte, wie einst Imperator Palpatine einer war. Ein geplanter Angriff auf ihn im Roche-System schlug fehl. Caedus traf dort mit einer Flotte der Allianz ein, um die imperialen Moffs zurechtzuweisen für ihren nicht genehmigten Angriff auf die Verpinen. Während des Angriffs der Jedi kam es zu einem Duell zwischen dem ehemaligen Jedi Jacen Solo und seiner Schwester Jaina. Dabei tropfte etwas von Caedus' Blut auf Jainas Körper. Luke Skywalker entdeckte später auf Shedu Maad, dass Jaina Caedus unwissentlich zu ihnen geführt hatte. Das Blut auf ihrem Körper diente diesem als eine Art Peilsender. Indem er sich einer Technik der Dathomirhexen bediente, mit denen diese ihre Sklaven kontrollierten, konnte Caedus die Jedi orten. Königinmutter Tenel Ka, die die Jedi vor eben jener Tatsache warnen wollte, schätzte, dass das Eintreffen von Caedus innerhalb eines Tages stattfinden würde. Schlacht von Shedu Maad Lehnübersetzung aus Revelation ("Jaina we don't have time for this." - "So die already.") thumb|right|Der Neue Jedi-Orden überstand den Krieg mit einigen schweren Verlusten. Bei den äußeren Gasriesen des Systems von Shedu Maad kam es schließlich zur Konfrontation. Dort hatten die Jedi eine Falle gelegt und wollten Caedus' Flotte im Rachen - einer Region in den Vergänglichen Nebeln - aufhalten. Mehrere Jedi und Jünglinge hatten sich bei einem der Gasriesen in einer alten Station verschanzt, um Caedus mit ihren Präsenzen in der Macht anzulocken. Währenddessen flogen Jaina Solo und Zekk mit ihren StealthX-Jägern scheinbar Patrouille. Sie wurden von Caedus' Flotte "überrascht" und zogen sich kämpfend zurück. Die Schlacht begann sich langsam zu entwickeln, die Megador und die Anakin Solo als Flaggschiffe des Imperiums bzw. der Allianz kämpften gegen die Streitkräfte der Jedi-Koalition. Neben den Jedi und den verbündeten Hapaner, erschienen später auch noch die Einheiten Admiral Daalas und Niathals im System und unterstützten die Koalitionsstreitkräfte. An Bord der Solo musste sich Darth Caedus während der Schlacht erneut seiner Schwester stellen, der es gelang, sich an Bord zu schmuggeln. Der im Roche-System begonnene Kampf wurde fortgesetzt und Jaina Solo gelang es schließlich, ihren Bruder zu töten. Währenddessen hatten die imperialen Moffs entgegen Caedus' Befehl einen Nanokiller bereitgemacht und auf der Dragon Queen, dem hapanischen Flaggschiff, freigesetzt. Jeder mit königlichem Blut starb. Königinmutter Tenel Ka und der Thonrerbin Allana gelang die Flucht. Zum Schutz ihrer Tochter ordnete Tenel Ka jedoch an, dass Allana offiziell als tot erklärt werden sollte. In ihrem Gedenken wurde später die Imperiale Mission von Großmoff Jagged Fel gegründet.Wird in Invincible angedeutet und durch die Fakten aus Skywalkers Erbe bestätigt. Auf der Oberfläche Shedu Maads gelang es dem frisch geschlagenen Jedi-Ritter Ben Skywalker und hapanischen Soldaten, die vorrückenden Sturmtruppen unter Tahiri Veilas Befehl zur Aufgabe zu bewegen und einen Baradium-Kriegskopf zu entschärfen, der sonst unzählige Jedi in der Basis auf Shedu Maad getötet hätte. Veila, die sich erst kurz vor diesen Ereignissen widerwillig zu Caedus' Sith-Schülerin ernennen ließ, sagte sich auf Zuspruch Bens schließlich von der Dunklen Seite los und sollte im Jedi-Orden eine zweite Chance erhalten. Zuletzt nahm ein Jedi-Eingreitrupp um die Meister Luke Skywalker, Kenth Hamner, Saba Sebatyne, Kyle Katarn und unzähligen Rittern die Anakin Solo ein, auf der sich die imperialen Moffs verschanzt hatten. Die Jedi stellten die Moffs vor die Wahl, sich für den Mord an einem Großteil der hapanischen Königsfamilie vor einem Kriegsgericht zu verantworten oder die Galaktische Allianz wiederaufzubauen. Dem neu ernannten Großmoff Jagged Fel unterstellt, entschieden sich die Moffs für den Wiederaufbau. Kriegsende Mit dem Tod Darth Caedus' galt der Krieg offiziell als beendet. Die Confederation und Admiralin Cha Niathals Exil-Regierung schlossen sich der Galaktischen Allianz wieder an. Mit dem Restimperium wurde ein entsprechendes Bündnis geschlossen. Admiralin Natasi Daala, jahrelange Intimfeindin der vorangegangenen Neuen Republik, wurde als für alle Parteien akzeptable Lösung zur neuen Staatschefin der Galaktischen Allianz gewählt. Unter anderem Leia Organa Solo prognostizierte, dass die Galaxis unter Daala eine andere werden würde; eine Galaxis, in der es die Jedi nicht leichter haben würden. In ihrer Antrittsrede versprach Daala allen eine sichere Zukunft, in der die Raumflotten die Zivilisation schützen und nicht als Kriegsgerät missbraucht werden würden. Eine Zukunft, in der die Jedi nicht mehr zur Friedenserhaltung nötig wären. Folgen Trotz der relativ kurzen Dauer von nur knapp einem Jahr - in den Jahren 40 und 41 NSY gelegen - zeigte der Zweite Galaktische Bürgerkrieg dennoch verheerende Folgen: Der brüchige Frieden, der seit dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg in der Galaxis herrschte, wurde gebrochen, das Restimperium erstarkte und das Vertrauen der Bürger in die Galaktische Allianz und besonders den Neuen Jedi-Orden erlitt schweren Schaden. Aus den genannten Gründen war die Wahl Daalas zur neuen Staatschefin der Allianz als eine Folge der vorherrschenden Unsicherheit der galaktischen Gemeinschaft. Daala versprach Sicherheit und Stabilität in einer Galaxis, die dies verloren hatte. Teilnehmer Am Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg waren eine Vielzahl von Fraktionen und Personen beteiligt: *'Galaktische Allianz' **'Galaktische Allianz' (zunächst vollständig, später Fraktion) ***Cal Omas (ermordet) ***Gilad Pellaeon (zurückgetreten) ***Cha Niathal (versagte Unterstützung) ***Jacen Solo/Darth Caedus **'Garde der Galaktischen Allianz' ***Jacen Solo **'Neuer Jedi-Orden' (versagte Unterstützung) ***Luke Skywalker **'Hapes-Konsortium' (versagte Unterstützung) ***Tenel Ka **'Restimperium' ***Gilad Pellaeon (ermordet) **'Lumiya' (passiv) ***Darth Caedus *'Jedi-Koalition' **'Galaktische Allianz' (Fraktion) ***Admiral Cha Niathal **'Hapes-Konsortium' ***Tenel Ka **'Mandalorianische Protektoren' ***Boba Fett **'Neuer Jedi-Orden' ***Luke Skywalker **'Kashyyyk' (durch die Wookiees) **'Maw Irregular Fleet' ***Admiral Natasi Daala *'Confederation' **'Confederation' ***Turr Phennir **'Corellia' ***Aidel Saxan ***Thrackan Sal-Solo ***Dur Gejjen ***Sadras Koyan **'Adumar' **'Bothawui' **'Commenor' ***Fyor Rodan **'Fondor' **'Hutt-Raum' }} Hinter den Kulissen *Da die Wächter der Macht-Reihe bislang noch nicht im Deutschen erschien, sind einige Bezeichnungen innerhalb der Serie vakant, da noch keine offiziellen Übersetzungen vorliegen. *Ob mit der Bezeichnung dieses Konfliktes der Galaktische Bürgerkrieg in künftigen Büchern als Erster Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg bezeichnet wird, ist noch nicht gesichert. *Trotz seiner Bezeichnung ähnelt der Zweite Galaktische Bürgerkrieg in seinem grundlegenden Verlauf mehr den Klonkriegen. Beide Konflikte entstanden durch wachsende Spannungen innerhalb galaktischer Bündnisse, die schließlich zur Sezession mehrerer Mitglieder und einem galaxisweiten Krieg führten, der im Geheimen von den Sith manipuliert wurde. Interessanterweise sind Mitglieder bzw. Nachkommen der Skywalker-Familie essenziell an beiden Konflikten beteiligt. Quellen *''Intrigen'' *''Blutlinien'' *''Sturmfront'' *''Exil'' *''Opfer'' *''Inferno'' *''Zorn'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Jedi vs. Sith - The Essential Guide to the Force'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kriege en:Second Galactic Civil War es:Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica pl:Druga galaktyczna wojna domowa